


Courtship Is Gross

by Pandaloo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, You're Welcome, im depressed so i wrote, or im sorry either one, this is just pointless sap, whatever this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaloo/pseuds/Pandaloo
Summary: These guys are gross, gross and in love and i need to punch a wall to feel manly again.





	Courtship Is Gross

Keith is on the way to throw his bag of laundry in the washer when he hears it. A muffled sound of conversation coming from the inside of his room, a consistent mumble of sound he couldn’t quite make out from where he was. This should be concerning, considering Keith had previously thought he was alone in the house today, but really if it was anyone he didn’t want in there he’d just wave a knife around till they left.

 

So instead of immediately throwing open the door and waving his knife around, he continued on his way and distributed his dirtied clothes and turned on the washing machine. Keith checks his messages, unpacks the dishwasher, opens the windows to let the fresh air in and then turns to make his way back to his room.

 

The muffled conversation is still going so Keith opens to door and throws the pillow he’d yoinked from his couch on the way to his room at the intruder, smirking in satisfaction at the loud yelp that followed. When he goes over to retrieve his pillow he looks down at a familiar red face.

 

“Hunk, you know he can’t actually talk back right? How do you manage to have full blown conversation with a space wolf?” Keith asks, shaking his head fondly as he moves away from the flopped over body of his partner. He rolls his eyes as he chucks the pillow back down the hallway to put back later, listening to Hunk grumble under his breath as Keith assumes he starts rolling around in his bed sheets. Lo and behold, when Keith turns back around to join him in bed, Hunk is thoroughly tucked into Keith’s sheets. Complete with his head stuffed under the pillow on his side of the bed. “Sorry Big Man, can’t hear you with your face in a pillow.”

 

A loud groan fills the room as he drags the pillow off his face, “I _SAID,_ you have no room to talk because I catch you talking to Kosmo every morning and asking him how he slept, telling him how you slept and then when you get home from work, you tell him about your day and ask him about his.” Hunk grumbles loudly from his prone position, his eyes closed and a pout on his lips. Keith feels his face heat up at being called out on what he _thought_ was private conversations, he glares accusingly at Kosmo who only blinks at him.

 

Keith finally plops his ass next to where Hunk is playing dead on his side of the bed, poking at his plump cheek to get him to open his eyes. “Yeah well… I don’t have a good response to that.” Keith says in a lofty tone, lifting his nose pompously when Hunk opens an eye to blankly stare at him.

 

An ugly snort, “Sucks for you, let me talk to your space wolf about my husband.” Hunk looks away from Keith as he mumbles the rest, “Not like I can vent to _my husband_ how cute I find my husband…”

 

“Three things, 1. You know he totally judges you for your sappy shit right? 2. He’s not _my_ space wolf, he’s _our_ space wolf. And 3. That’s gay.” Keith counts on his fingers.

 

“Keith, my dude, my man. We are Married, happily, and have been for the past year. Can’t really get any gayer than that.”

 

A scoff. “That’s what _you_ think.”

 

“Don’t you poke my belly Keith, your bony ass fingers leave bruises you know!” Keith obediently retracts his probing finger. “Also, what does that even mean. What does it mean, you cryptic ball of mystery.”

 

Keith laughs as flops his body across his boyfriend’s gut and looks at Hunk’s face from where his face is squished into the mattress. All he can do is shrug, making Hunk snort. They both lay there in comfortable silence for a span of time, only interrupted by a couple of grunts as Keith fumbles around to lay properly next to his husband. Hunk’s hand move to rub against Keith’s fresh buzz cut, silently mourning the loss of his favourite greasy mullet. At least Keith kept most of his fringe and bangs, he likes being able to tuck the hair behind his ear or smoothing it back to smack a kiss to his forehead.

 

Keith holds his hand over his hand over Hunk’s chest, fingers opening and closing lazily, clearly asking for something and it embarrasses Hunk how long it took for him to realize what he was asking for. Though as soon as it hit him, he couldn’t help but smile softly as he place his hand into the waiting palm.

 

Pale fingers start twisting at the rose gold wedding band that wraps around Hunk’s finger, humming to himself almost silently as he fiddles. Keith has made a routine of waking up every morning and putting Hunk’s ring back on his finger as they get ready for work, and it should feel like a hassle having to wait for Keith to pick it up from its place from the small box Hunk keeps it in his draws next to their bed and then come over to slip it on every morning. But Hunk loves it. Loves the look that crosses his husband’s face as he watches the ring slide on Hunk’s finger with sweet awe, his eyes never failing to go soft and gooey.

 

Keith never takes his ring off in fear of losing it, so Hunk’s routine is clinking their rings together by intertwining their fingers together before leaving for work. Which was a nice addition to his usual routine of scritching the back of Keith’s head and a quick kiss in farewell on his way out of the house.

 

Suddenly there was a loud _Pop!_ And Keith braced himself as a huge weight landed on their faces and chests, Kosmo’s fur getting all up in their grills as they splutter unattractively in a futile attempt to rid themselves of space wolf fur. There's another _pop_ and this time Kosmo’s head is laying comfortably on top of Hunk’s chest and their still tangled hands, the canine making a small _boof_ noise and huffing in Hunk’s face.

 

“Listen here if you could talk, you could just ask to join instead of trying to murder us in our humble abode.” Another huff in the face, followed by a small growl. “We feed you.” _Borf_. “We love and cherish you.” A blink.

 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, Hunk,” Keith chuckles, tugging at Kosmo’s soft ear (ignoring the slap he gets in the thigh from the wolf’s tail as if in retaliation) “But I don’t think its working. At all.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, look at him he completely understand what I’m getting at”

 

“He’s falling asleep.”

 

“That means he knows.”

 

“Whatever makes you feel better Big Man-” He interrupts himself with a loud snort when Hunk rolls over, promptly dropping Kosmo and his own weight on top of Keith. His wheezing laughter is muffled from underneath his loved ones. “Stop! Stop! I’m sorry! I can’t breath Hunk, holy shit!!” Keith breathlessly yells, still laughing. Kosmo seems to lose patience with the two of them because he pops away, somewhere else in the house because when Hunk finally rolls back over the wolf is nowhere to be seen.

 

With an air of drama, Hunk flings himself onto his back with a hand to his forehead. “Oh thank _god_! I thought he’d _never_ leave!” He tugs at Keith until he’s laying on Hunk’s chest much like how Kosmo just was and pulls him into a series of chaste kisses. Smooching any spot of skin he can reach, blowing a gross raspberry into Keith’s cheek when he catches Keith rolling his eyes.

 

When he finally gives up on smothering Keith with affection, they both settle back down into peaceful silence. Keith crosses his arms on his husband’s chest and gets comfortable so he could stare without getting a crik in his neck. Hunk stares back with a mushy smile and tugs at Keith’s hair playfully, prompting the other man to reach one of his own hands up to run his fingers through his hair. “I adore your face, Tsuyoshi.” Keith says, whisper soft.

 

“Your face is okay, I gues—Keith nO I’M JOKING I’M SORRY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH _TAKE YOUR FINGERS OUT OF MY NOSE YOU’RE SO GROSS I’M SORRY OKAY GOD—_ “

**Author's Note:**

> this is in the same universe as the show btw but i gave them different jobs cause fuck the garrison
> 
> Keith: Martial Arts Instructor  
> Hunk: Florist/Baker  
> Kosmo: House Pet/Menace


End file.
